


Nighttime Noises

by Anonymous



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marcus, on the other paw, was not amused.





	Nighttime Noises

It's late, the moon is high on the sky. Cub is lying by the fire. He is content. He has everything a Cub could want: he filled his belly with scraps of fresh deer earlier, then worried a thick bone for a while. (Now he is bored with it, but it is still his bone, so he put one wide paw on it, just in case.)

Their den is warm and filled with very pleasant scents-roast meat, woodfire, dyring wool, warm humans and Cub himself-though the salve, which Esca rubs onto Marcus' s leg is somewhat sharp in his nose. But that, too, is a familiar sharpness. Cub sighs sleepily. It was a long day, a good day, with a lot of running, playing with the foals, then with Marcus and Esca, too.

When he hears the odd noise he pricks up an ear but doesn't open his eyes. No; he is more clever than to fall for that trick again. It's Marcus's voice, and it is like pain. The first time Cub heard it he jumped up and ran to the bed, hackles raised, prepared to protect his master from ---

\--- his _other_ master?

It was _Esca_ holding down _Marcus,_ and both were uttering very confusing noises. Cub had no clue what to do. Finally he sat onto the ground and let out a desperate howl.

That, apparently, was a good idea. His masters stopped hurting each other; they jerked apart and looked at Cub, who sat there, quite pleased with himself. Then Esca started making delighted noises, very loudly, until he fell out of the bed, panting and wheezing. Cub was puzzled; he poked Esca with his nose to see if he is feeling sick but Esca only wheezed a bit more and curled up on the ground, still uttering those muffled noises.

Marcus, on the other paw, was not amused.

Cub, rather unexpectedly, found himself outside that night; it was cold and a shower soaked him thoroughly before the sunrise. No; he wouldn't make that mistake again. Marcus and Esca can settle their fights however they want. But because he is Cub and they are his masters he keeps that ear pricked, just in case, until the noises turn first loud-pained, then low-delighted again. Then their breathing evens out; first Esca's, then Marcus' s, too.

Cub sighs again and curls up with his nose in his tail. Somewhere deep in his belly he fears that one day one of his masters will have had enough of their constant nighttime fights and leave. But for now, all is well.

Then he sleeps, too.


End file.
